Why do you have a Sword?
by Goose-chan
Summary: All Jill wanted to do was sleep. She didn't want to be questioned on the suspicious contents of her toolbox. But nooo, Skye wants to know why she has a sword. And Jill wants to know why her chicken is unconscious. Takes place in HM DS Cute.


Jill trudged, exhausted, into her thrice-expanded, oddly-colored (it was a sort of peach shade) house. After a day of bribing the baby Harvest Sprite, stalking her daughter, and trying to figure out the purpose of the Winter Sun, she was ready to collapse into bed and sleep for three years, like she had after giving birth.

What she wasn't ready for, though, was to see her poetic former-thief of a husband staring warily into her toolbox.

Jill cleared her throat, causing Skye to jump. "Skye, why are you looking at my toolbox like you just saw Cody and the Harvest Goddess kissing?" she asked hesitantly.

Skye looked around for several seconds, as if searching for an escape route, before realizing that Jill was standing in front of the only exit. He then put on his best smile and explained, "Well, my little angel, love of my life, I was simply looking for some animal medicine, for I may have caused permanent damage to one of your chickens after using it to taste-test a new curry dish I created..." he waved his hand carelessly in the direction of an unconscious chicken lying limply on the floor a few feet away. ("Edgar!" Jill shrieked, horrified.)

Jill took a shaky breath. "That still doesn't explain-"

"I wasn't done yet!" Skye interrupted her hastily. "Anyway, as I searched for the cure, I found this..." he raised his hand to show that he was holding onto the hilt of a long blade encased in red. "Why do you have a sword?"

Jill laughed nervously. "Well, there's kind of a really long story behind that..." She looked at Skye hopefully, but he obviously wanted her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she went on, "I got that after managing to get to the bottom of a 255 floor mine while somehow avoiding getting killed by evil chickens who kept trying to eat me."

Skye nodded, though he was looking at her strangely. "Was that the day you spent 65,000 gold on medicine?"

Jill gasped indignantly. "I'll have you know that I only spent 15,000 gold on medicine. The other 50,000 was on a pendant thingy. And I told you I'd earn the money back, and I did, didn't I? I came back with, like, seven pink diamonds. And a sword."

Skye merely shook his head and looked back into the toolbox. "And what about this ominously glowing watering can?" he asked, reaching to grab said ominously glowing watering can.

"Don't touch it!" Jill cried out hastily. "It's _evil_," she added, he eyes widening unnaturally.

"If it's evil, why do you have it?

"Because!" Jill whined. "I got it on Saturday, to the Church was closed and I couldn't get it de-cursed, and they're closed on Sundays, too, and on Monday, Flora and Carter got married, Tuesday was a holiday, Celia and Marlin got married on Wednesday, Nami and Gustafa got married yesterday, and today... I forgot," she finished lamely.

"All those weddings?" Skye asked, his eyebrows raised. "That explains why those little red elf minions have been running around recently. Any why you've been trying to learn the rain dance. I suppose the strength of our love has spread through the valley, putting its victims under its unbreakable spell... hey! You still haven't told me why you have a cursed watering can!"

Jill rolled her eyes dramatically. "If you _must _know, I got it after heroically leaping down ninety-nine floors in a mine, using my sword to rescue it from the evil chickens that tried to eat me. Again."

"...More evil chickens?" Skye mumbled weakly.

Jill nodded happily. "And ducks, too! Ducks with ninja speed!"

Skye sighed. "Though your beauty outshines that of all the stars, my love for you running deeper than the deepest of oceans..."

"English, please."

"You're hot and I love you, but sometimes I worry about your sanity."

Jill gasped and mouthed wordlessly for several seconds before turning on her heel and marching right out the front door. Edgar the curry-poisoned chicken lay forgotten.

**Well there you go. The end of my first ever Harvest Moon story. It was only two pages long, but I hope you guys liked it~**


End file.
